Nachhilfestunden 2
by psycholiki
Summary: Nachdem Woody sich als äußerst hilfreicher Leher erwiesen hat, ist es nun an Buzz dem Sheriff Nachhilfe zu geben...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Nachhilfestunden 2

Buzz hatte schon beim Erwachen gespürt, dass es soweit kommen musste. Bereits am Vormittag hatte er seinen Blick nicht von Woody lassen können und gegen Nachmittag konnte er nicht länger an sich halten.

Wortlos packte er den Sheriff am Oberarm, riss ihn herum und zog ihn mit Gewalt Richtung Bett. Woody folgte ihm widerstrebend, halb gezogen, halb stolpernd.

"Buzz, was..." Es war nicht nötig dass er nachfragte. Seit ihrem unverhofften Zusammenkommen waren ein paar Wochen vergangen; während der ganzen Zeit über hatte Woody den Space Ranger auf Distanz gehalten, hatte Ausreden gefunden und ihn hin gehalten. Ihm war klar, dass er nun die Quittung dafür bekam.

Buzz zerrte ihn unter das Bett und Woody erinnerte sich, dass er es damals ebenso gemacht hatte.

"Buzz, was soll denn da...", setzte er an, wohlwissentlich, dass er mit seinen Worten auf taube Ohren stoßen würde.

"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Cowboy.", grollte Buzz in gefährlichem Ton. Er hielt Woody noch immer fest. Dieser riss sich mit einer fast trotzigen Bewegung los und hob den Kopf.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.", behauptete der Sheriff arrogant.

Buzz Lachen ätzte sich wie Säure in Woodys Empfinden. Angst stieg langsam in ihm hoch, aber er überging es.

"Seit Wochen weichst du mir aus. Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe, ignorierst du mich.", zählte der Space Ranger wütend auf. Seine blauen Augen funkelten Woody an.

"Was soll das, Woody? Hast du mich angelogen?"

Der Sheriff spürte heftige Gewissensbisse. Er sah irgendwo an Buzz vorbei.

"Nein. Ich habe nicht gelogen. Es ist mir ernst mit dir.", sagte er dann leise. Es half ja nichts, er musste ihn ansehen.

"Und warum zeigst du es mir nicht?, wollte Buzz wissen. Seine Stimme hatte an Schärfe verloren, aber seine Augen brannten immer noch unerbittlich.

Woody wand sich unbehaglich und schob sich den Hut zurück.

"Ich... ich bin nicht gut in solchen Sachen.", gestand er kleinlaut. Er wich Buzz´ Blick aus und hüstelte.

"Gib dir einfach ein bisschen mehr Mühe.", schlug der Space Ranger vor. Er machte einen Schritt auf seinen Gegenüber zu und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund. Der Kuss wurde nicht erwidert.

Buzz seufzte frustriert.

"Sag, dass du mich liebst.", bat er.

Woody schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht auf Kommando, Buzz.", wehrte er kühl ab.

Buzz biss sich fest auf die Lippen. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt. Woodys abweisender Gesichtsausdruck führte dazu, dass sich sein Verlangen nach dem Cowboy noch steigerte. Seine Wut heizte ihn zusätzlich an. Nein, nun war es genug. Er würde nicht länger warten.

Mit einer Entschlossenheit die Woody erschreckte, packte der Space Ranger ihn mit einer Hand am Gürtel, sodass der Sheriff nicht weglaufen konnte. Mit der anderen Hand tastete er über den schmalen Rücken des Cowboys.

Alles geschah so schnell, dass Woody kaum Zeit hatte nachzudenken. Eines war ihm aber klar: Sollte Buzz den Ring in die Finger kriegen, würde er nicht mehr in der Lage sein die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er sträubte sich aufs Heftigste gegen den Griff an seinem Gürtel, aber Buzz war eisern.

"Komm schon, lass den Unsinn!", schimpfte Woody schrill. "Lass mich los!"

"Nein.", entgegnete Buzz schlicht. Seine Hand fand den Ring und er hakte drei Finger ein. Von Woody kam ein ängstliches Zischen.

"Sieh es als Bestrafung.", sagte der Space Ranger vollkommen gelassen.

"Bestrafung?", wiederholte Woody mit hoher Stimme, vollkommen außer sich. "Du spinnst wohl, für wa...ah..."

Er brach ab. Die Schnur spannte sich. Kleine Schübe puren Vergnügens jagten durch seinen Körper.

"Du bist mir vollkommen ausgeliefert.", plauderte Buzz seelenruhig, während er damit begann die Schnur nach und nach um seine Faust zu wickeln, langsam, ganz langsam.

Woody wimmerte still, hin und her gerissen zwischen Lust und Scham. Er fügte sich automatisch, als Buzz ihn mit einem Ruck auf ein paar vergessene Bücher hob, sodass ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren.

"Ich lass dich nicht weg.", fuhr Buzz mit nervenzerfetzender Gelassenheit fort. Die Schnur war nun zu gut zwei Dritteln um seine Faust gewickelt. Er hielt inne.

"Sag mir, dass du mich liebst.", bat er erneut. "Du bereust es, wenn du es nicht tust.", warnte er.

Woodys Stolz erwachte.

"Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen, Lightyear.", fauchte er.

Buzz fuhr damit fort Woodys Schnurr aufzuwickeln.

"Abwarten.", kommentierte er und lächelte über Woodys verzweifelten Versuch sich keine Blöße zu geben. Es nützte nichts; er stöhnte lang gezogen.

"Die anderen werden uns noch hören.", warf Woody schwach ein.

"Dann solltest du dich etwas zurück halten.", riet Buzz und erntete dafür einen zornigen Blick aus verschleierten, braunen Augen. Der Space Ranger lachte elektrisierend und fing Woodys Lippen in einem innigen Kuss. Es war köstlich zu beobachten, wie der Sheriff ihm trotz seiner Versuche standhaft zu bleiben erlag. Jetzt ließ er sich sogar auf den Kuss ein und seufzte heiß.

Dennoch, Buzz blieb hart. Er wollte es aus dem Mund des Cowboys hören, selbst wenn er ihn dafür demütigen musste.

Er spannte die Schnur bis zum Ende und biss Woody etwas fester als nötig ins Ohr. Der Sheriff erzitterte stöhnend.

"Nicht...", flüsterte er mit einer Stimme wie flüssiges Wachs.

Buzz biss erneut zu und zog hart an der Schnur.

Woody bäumte sich auf.

"Es geht nicht noch weiter, hör auf.", jammerte er.

"Es geht immer noch etwas weiter.", entgegnete Buzz. Tatsächlich schaffte er es der Schnur noch ein paar Millimeter abzutrotzen, ehe sie gespannt wie Draht zwischen Rücken und Hand vibrierte.

"Du wirst sie noch abreißen.", keuchte Woody verzweifelt. Noch nie zuvor hatte er dieses Gefühl so heftig erlebt. Er befürchtete tatsächlich, Buzz könnte etwas in seinem Innern kaputt machen; ein kleiner, masochistischer Teil in ihm flehte trotzdem nach mehr.

"Sag es.", flüsterte Buzz ihm ins Ohr.

Woody schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf.

"Nein..."

Ein Ruck an der Schnur ließ ihn den Kopf zurück werfen und aufschreien.

"Hör auf... bitte...", hechelte er. Er war nahe dran in Tränen auszubrechen.

Plötzlich ließ Buzz los. Die Schnur schnellte mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in Woodys Rücken zurück und der Sheriff sah Sterne. Er hörte sich selbst haltlos schreien. Sein Körper spannte sich wie ein Bogen.

Plötzlich wieder ein Ruck.

Woody riss die Augen auf.

Buzz hatte den Ring auf halben Wege aus der Luft geschnappt und begann wieder damit die Schnur um seine Faust zu wickeln.

"Nein... bitte nicht noch mal...", wimmerte Woody. Sein Blick war ein einziges Flehen in Buzz´ Richtung. "Bitte nicht..."

Buzz küsste ihn sanft.

"Sag es.", schnurrte er.

Woody schluckte. Ihm wurde klar, dass der Space Ranger bis zum Äußersten gehen und dass er ihm letztendlich doch unterliegen würde.

"Ich... ich liebe dich.", sagte er kaum hörbar.

Buzz lehnte sich näher.

"Was hast du gesagt?" Er wickelte weiter.

"Ich liebe dich.", wiederholte Woody etwas lauter.

"Was?" Wieder spannte er die Schnur.

"Ich liebe dich!", rief Woody. Er war sich so sicher, dass man sie hören würde. Dann spürte er wie sich die Schnur langsam entspannte und weiche Lippen, die an den seinen nippte.

"Na siehst du.", murmelte Buzz liebevoll. "So schwer war das doch gar nicht."

Woody wurde sich bewusst, dass ihm Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, und rasch wischte er sie mit dem Aufschlag seines Ärmels weg.

"Wolltest du mich umbringen?", schimpfte er schwach.

Buzz lächelte sanft.

"Unsinn." Er streichelte zärtlich Woodys Hals.

"Lass los, Buzz.", bat der Sheriff kleinlaut. Er ertrug die Spannung nicht länger. "Bitte lass los, um Himmels Willen..."

Buzz wollte den Cowboy nicht noch weiter quälen. Aber er wollte, dass diese Auseinandersetzung mit einem guten Gefühl abschloss. Er ließ die Schnur los, hielt sie aber während des Zurückschnellens zwischen zwei Fingern, sodass aus dem Zurückschnellen ein langsames Gleiten wurde. Die mechanische Stimme aus Woodys Innerem zog sich in die Länge, ein tiefer Bass, der das rückhaltlose Stöhnen des Cowboys gänzlich übertönte.

Woody war sich sicher, dass er nie wieder aufstehen können würde, so schlimm schlotterten seine Beine. Er war dankbar, dass er saß und dass Buzz ihn jetzt ganz zärtlich umfing.

"Tut mir Leid, Woody.", sagte Buzz ehrlich.

"Nein. Mir tut es Leid.", erwiderte der Sheriff zu seiner Überraschung.

Buzz sah auf.

Woody lächelte ihn verschämt an.

"Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern.", versprach er. "Aber dafür verlange ich eine Revanche."

Ein anzügliches Grinsen breitete sich auf Buzz´ Zügen aus. Während das Schnappen seiner ausklappenden Flügel die warme Stille durchschnitt, beugte er sich vor und küsste seinen Cowboy leidenschaftlich...


End file.
